1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid energy machine, in particular a screw compressor.
2. Background of the Invention
Fluid energy machines known from practice comprise a machine housing and at least one rotating shaft mounted in the machine housing. In particular when the fluid energy machine is embodied as screw compressor, two screw rotors each are mounted in the machine housing, each of which screw rotors comprises a rotating shaft.
From practice it is already known to detect shaft vibrations on fluid energy machines with the help of vibration sensors. In the process it is important that the sensor, which serves for detecting the shaft vibrations, is adjusted relative to the shaft and thus exactly aligned relative to the shaft. It is important, furthermore, that the sensor itself is not excited into vibrations since these could be erroneously interpreted as shaft vibrations. It is important, furthermore, to mount the respective vibration sensor on the machine housing subject to the provision of adequate sealing so that there is no danger that oil and/or gas gets into the surroundings of the fluid energy machine. Finally it is also important that no media enter the fluid energy machine from the outside.
Fluid energy machines known up to now, which comprise at least one sensor for detecting shaft vibrations, fulfil these requirements only to an insufficient extent. There is therefore a need for a new type of fluid energy machine with the help of which the above requirements can be fulfilled reliably, easily and in particular with regard to the great installation depths that are present in the machine housings. Starting out from this, the present invention is based on the object of creating a new type of fluid energy machine with respect to the detection of the vibrations of the shafts.